


Ad Finem

by LedByTHeUnknown



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Closure, Family, Gen, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LedByTHeUnknown/pseuds/LedByTHeUnknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteen years have passed since the formation of the Seven. A face from the past brings in a secret and a ages old pain is brought to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ad Finem

**Author's Note:**

> This is half in answer to Blackraptor's 15th Anniversary Challenge.  
> http://www.blackraptor.net/m7fic/XVChallenge.htm  
> I initially started it during the 10th anniversary challenge but it got stalled.  
> Ad Finem is To the End in Latin

**~The Letter~**

 

The casket was lowered into the ground. It seemed right that the occupant be buried in the small yet growing town. He may not have been born there, and he may not have really lived there, but Four Corners had been a part of him.

 

            It was he who asked those seven men to be the protectors of the town, and it was he who had risked his career to clear one of them of murder.

 

            The seven men owed Judge Orion Travis a lot. It may have been the ‘Ghosts of the Confederacy’ that brought them together, but it was the Judge’s offer of a dollar a day that kept them in town and strengthened their friendship and their bond.

 

            It had been fifteen years since, and each man had made a home for himself in the tiny town.

 

            For the infamous Chris Larabee it had been a chance for a new start. Though still haunted by the deaths of Sarah and Adam, Chris found companionship in the Judge’s widowed daughter-in-law Mary. And though the two would never wed, they had a relationship that was unique and special. Mary’s son Billy was twenty-one now, but whenever he was in town he and Chris would still go fishing. They had that father and son relationship again. At one point it may have been stolen from them, but together they found it.

 

            Chris’s old friend Buck Wilmington had found his way to the town in his own usual fashion. Moving from town to town, woman to woman. For Buck Four Corners had brought him a new home and plenty of prospects. The old hound dog still hadn’t settled down yet but the others figured it would be soon. After all that fiery new dress shop owner Wendy certainly had him nailed down. It had been near a year that Buck had been seeing her exclusively.  They figured it would only be a matter of time before Buck would utter those words every woman loved to hear. Either that or Wendy would beat him to the punch and ask, she was getting antsy enough.

 

            Vin Tanner had come to Four Corners to escape and to hide. No one in the sleepy little town would ever know about his past, his days as a buffalo hunter, then bounty hunter. No one would know of his hunt for Eli Joe and subsequent frame for murder. Working in that general store wasn’t really his forte but he had figured it was the most low profile job he could get and still make a living. Then that fateful day ten years ago, he didn’t have to fight, he didn’t have to stand up for the towns local healer. But what that lynch mob was doing was wrong. So with a glance across the street Vin’s eyes met with those of Larabee and they made their way to the cemetery. It was in that moment Vin figured he knew he had met his best friend for life. Hell they were only a few days into protecting that Seminole village when he had opened up to the older man. Four Corners quickly became Vin’s true home. He had many adventures there with those six other men. And he had found true love. Six years ago a young woman by the name of Emmalina Kensington came to the town with her father. He was a haberdasher from London, and was looking to start a new life in the west. He had set up a successful hat shop on the town’s main street. Business was always busy. Vin had run into Emmalina on several occasions while out riding. and finally he asked her on a date. They ‘courted’ for a year then were married five years ago. Josiah did the ceremony and Inez threw a huge party. The Texan was very happy with what the marriage brought him he was now the proud father of six beautiful children. Rebekka was four, Francis was three, Jennifer was two, Heath was one, and Victoria and David were 4 months.  Emmalina ran a good house and would often invite the others over for Sunday suppers. Rebekka and Francis enjoyed playing with Benjamin, Joshua, and Helen Jackson. While Jennifer and Heath would run around with young Iris Standish. Vin had recently traveled to Tuscosa with the Judge. Travis had put together quite a defense for the ex bounty hunter. And it was a long hard fought battle but in the end Vin had been cleared of the murder charge that had haunted him for so long. Vin knew he could never repay that to the Judge, but that’s not what the man was looking for. Orion just wanted to do some good for a long time friend.

 

 

            In the beginning the dusty town had been a prime target for Ezra Standish. Many frontiersmen were making their way west and would be needing a place to stop, to unwind, to grab some libations, and to part with their money. Ezra had set up a table in the saloon. He offered poker and other games of chance; if there was a bet to be made he would step up and accept that challenge. Only of course if the outcome could be swayed to his favor. As he had told Chris, Vin and Nathan on the day he met them. He abhors gambling and as such leaves nothing to chance. Though he may not have been the best guy to have on the team in the beginning, Ezra had grown to care for the six other men. After growing up all over the country bouncing from relative to relative, Ezra had learned not to let anyone in, or get close, he would always lose them in the end. Slowly the six men had made their way into his heart as dear, dear friends. It was rare a man such as he to be so close and to have friends he was willing to die for. Four years ago he let someone else in. Rochelle Gagene got as close to him as anyone could. She bested him in 21 and she bested him in poker, and she stole his heart. They were married with in the first month of laying eyes on each other and now they were a family with little three-year-old Iris. Maude had been back a few times to check up on her little granddaughter. At times suggesting some of the top boarding and finishing schools for when young Iris came of the proper age. Ezra had waved it all off, he and Rochelle were quite content with what the small one room school of Four Corners had to offer. And not to anyone’s surprise little Iris was already starting to show traits of her father and mother. Buck had been surprised when she had managed to remove his money from his pocket without his even feeling it. Ezra had never planned on staying in Four Corners long, but now that he was here, he couldn’t imagine living anywhere else.

 

           

            JD had come west looking for an adventure and had rode into town in the middle of a shoot-out. That moment, some say, was the basic foundation for the Magnificent Seven. When town healer Nathan Jackson was set to be lynched and hung by a rowdy drunken gang, only to be rescued by Chris and Vin. When JD saw the scene and heard those guns he knew he had found his home. But when he jumped off that stagecoach he had no idea what he would be heading for. The adventures he would have with his six older ‘brothers’. The heartaches, near losses and the laughs. Meeting Casey had been a big part of that adventure though in the beginning he was too naive to realize their feelings were mutual. Or even what those feelings were.  But the love grew and now he and Casey had settled down and were starting to raise a family. After many tries and losses Casey was due in less than a month. He still carried the badge as sheriff and with the growth of the town he had taken on a few deputies. That’s how their now good friend Jasilina Connors had come into their lives.

 

            JD had come to need the Deputies when more and more houses were being built in the south end of town. He had posted an ad in the Clarion and had put up posters in the neighboring towns. Men of every sort had come in to apply for a job. And one stubborn pig headed young woman who while not being of the biggest frame could hold her own against almost any man. She had successfully passed all the requirement tests JD had set up (with the help of the others) and so became one of JD’s five deputies. She had brought along a younger brother who was what Josiah and Nathan called developmentally slow. He may have looked like a 12 year old but his mental mindset was more that of a 6 year old.  But Rylan Connors was no dummy he would sit in the church for hours playing the most beautiful music on the organ. Ezra had even bought them a piano for their home so that Rylan could play even when Josiah was not available to sit with him.

 

 

            It was that that had drawn Josiah and Jasilina to be closer. Some might call it scandalous due to the fact that Jasilina was some thirty-six years his junior. But it wasn’t a romantic bond it was more one forged of people who have lived with and through things the same.   Jasilina and Rylan had moved in with Josiah and they formed their own little family. And Jasilina in a way joined the group of men. She was always there for them when they needed an extra hand. She was fearless and brave she would stare down a barrel of a gun, and on one occasion had done just that.  She was also a bit keen on one of JD’s other deputies a Kyle Ross, JD’s go to guy, a young man about Jaslina’s age with dark black hair and stunning green eyes. Jasilina was hesitant, but Josiah prodded her a little, and hoped one of them would soon make a move.

 

            Nathan had been in town simply to help. As a freed slave he was not allowed to study medicine but he had learned a lot as a stretcher barer for the union army in the war. He almost lost his life by helping. He never claimed to be a doctor just a healer. But Chris and Vin saved him. They now were some of his closest friends. And Rain, his beautiful Rain. They had met that first “mission” to save the Seminole village. It was love at first sight. Though for two years they only saw each other on and off. Then ten years ago (after Rain moved into town and a few “dates”) Nathan asked her to marry him.  They now had  Benjamin (9), Joshua (7), and Helen(3). The Judge had been bringing in some doctors to teach Nathan some new techniques and every once in a while Nathan would get a delivery of books from universities back East, this helped him learn all the new medicine that was being developed. A bigger town however meant more wounded. Ezra was a big help, as was Rain. Emmalina and Wendy were good to call on for stitching up patients as well. Nathan had never felt more at home.

 

The town was growing and prospering, there was even talk of changing the name to something more eye-catching. The seven didn’t know what the heck was wrong with Four Corners, it always sounded like a good strong name to them considering that it’s inhabitants came from all four corners of the earth.  But there was even talk of electing a Mayor and having a proper city council. Buck remarked he might throw his hat into the race if it did occur. Chris had just nodded his head with a smile. Was their little dusty town really getting big enough to be called a city?

 

The seven men sat around the table in the back of the saloon. Their respective women had gone off to either take kids back to school or to go claim a table at the restaurant Rochelle had started with the help of her husband. The guys would join them soon but for now it was time to raise a glass to the man they had considered a friend.

 

Chris raised his glass.

           

“To Orion Travis.” He stated.

 

“To Travis” The six men and some of the other inhabitants of the saloon echoed, before drinking down their glasses.

 

They looked up as the bat wing doors of the saloon opened and Jasilina came in.

 

“Come, sit, join us.” Ezra said pulling over some more chairs.

 

“Chris, I just got back from the post office and there was a letter addressed to the sheriff of Four Corners, JD said us deputies have permission to open them so I did and I think you should read this.” She said handing the letter to the man in black.

 

Chris read over the letter his face getting more and more angry as he read; he stood crumpling the letter in his hand as her left the Saloon.

           

The other six men looked between the exiting Larabee and Jasilina.

 

“What was in that letter?” Josiah asked, Jasilina closed her eyes trying to picture the letter.

 

“To my darling Chris, fourteen years have been way to long, my heart yearns to see you again. I will be with you, those other men cannot stop us, I will burn down that ratty town of yours if I have to. I will have you as my own again. See you very soon” Jasilina recited eyes still closed. “Yours forever.”

 

“Ella Gaines!” Buck said cutting off Jasilina and standing.

 

“Ah yes” Jasilina said  “But she wrote Ella Gaines-Larabee”

 

The other five stood as well.

 

“If Ella is back it can only mean she’s up to no good and that can only spell disaster.” JD said as they headed to the door.

 

“I think I’m missing out on something here.” Jasilina said following them.

 

“Oh you are my dear.” Ezra said before he began to fill her in on the saga of Ella Gaines.

 

“Oh my.” Jasilina said as they reached the post office. Chris was already at the counter angrily and roughly asking poor Ned Hertenkof where the letter had come from. He had the small, slender man against the wall holding on to him by his collar.  Buck moved up and gently removed Chris’s hand.

 

“Now Chris, he ain’t going to be able to answer you if he can’t breathe.” Buck said leading Chris away to calm down. Which the six men knew wasn’t really going to happen. Ned took a few deep breaths before answering.

 

“The letter came in the run from Black Rock.” He said.

 

“That means she’s close.” Vin said as the men and lady moved out of the post office.

 

“So what do we do ride in there and arrest her?” Nathan asked.

 

“She’s not there anymore.” Chris said “She’s probably moved closer by now. She could be in Eagle Bend or hell she could even be here by now.” He said scanning the street.

 

“She’s gotten wackier.” JD piped up “Calling her self Gains-Larabee, when she’s not even married to ya.”

 

“That’s ain’t really so.” Buck said as Chris just stared out into the street. “While you and the others were enjoying that party, Ella and Chris pulled Hilda and I aside to be the witnesses for their wedding. The plan was to tell everyone in the morning, but we know how that went.”

 

The others could only stare as Chris took off toward the saloon. He turned in the street “Go to La Rochelle’s, get your wives and kids and get them the hell out of here. She’s gunning for all of you this time so we don’t want them in the way. We know she has no qualms about killing kids.”

 

The six nodded and headed down the street.  Jasilina went after Chris.

 

“You should head out to JD and Casey’s place too.” He said, without turning around, as she approached him.

 

“Chris I know this ain’t a town thing, it’s personal to you but I’d like to offer you my services.” Jasilina said coming to walk beside the one of the men she admired.

 

“Ella doesn’t take to kindly to other women in my life.” Chris said as the two reached the saloon. “She’s the one that killed my wife and son 19 years ago.”

 

“I know, Ezra told me.” Jasilina said. Chris just glared at her. “I asked. And I want to help. JD hired me to help protect this town and it’s citizens so that includes you. So no matter what you say I will be helping but I just want your approval.”

 

“You don’t need my approval for your actions. I know you’ve looked up to us since you got here. But you have someone who needs you. What would happen to Rylan if something happened to you? He needs you.”

 

“I only wanted your blessing to come because I respect you and care for you. I value your opinion. But I also will not let anything happen to you if it can be helped.” Jasilina said as Chris took his beer from Inez.

 

“Do what you want. You want to die young and leave Rylan alone so be it but I can’t tell you what to do, and I certainly can’t dictate your future to you.” Chris said taking a drink of his beer.

 

“When do we start looking.” Jasilina asked.

 

Chris again just glared at her. He knew there was no way he’d stop her from helping. She was as stubborn as JD and Vin put together. But it also made Chris glad that as he and the other seven grew older there was a younger set coming in to one day take over. Nathan was looking to train an apprentice. Kyle was a prime candidate to one day be the sheriff. And little Iris, while only two, was more that ready to fill Ezra’s seat at the card table.

 

Vin came thought the door.

 

“They’re all heading out to Casey and JD’s. Rochelle is insisting on staying though. She say’s no psycho ex-lover is going to shut down her restaurant and lose her money.” Vin said with a half smile.

 

“Well is worst comes to worst. Rochelle knows how to handle a shotgun. And we can always stick Jas with her.” Chris said giving a nod to the deputy who was still standing next to him at the bar.

 

Vin nodded.

 

“Ezra’s checking the hotels and JD, Buck, and Nathan are escorting the women and kids to the ranch.”

 

Chris nodded

 

 “She’ll show herself soon. I know she will.” Chris said.

**~From the Past~**

 

The seven men and one lady sat on the sidewalk outside the saloon. Kyle and three other deputies had been sent out to watch the main entrances to the town.  Rochelle was inside the Saloon filling in for Ezra, though she was trying out a new game for the saloon. It was called Farrow and it was a favorite amongst Wyatt Earp and his circle of friends.  It seemed to be a popular one in Four Corners as well. But of course the house won the majority of the pot.  The ones outside sat waiting. There were a few new faces in town today. Of course with the town growing as it was there was always plenty of new faces.

 

A wagon was coming in from the East. Not a large one, barely bigger then a buckboard. Two lone figures rode upon it. One much taller then the other. Deputy Aaron Twofeathers was riding along side of it. They stopped in front of the group.

 

“Nathan” Aaron said, “They need your services”

 

Nathan stood and headed to the wagon. They could see the passengers now. The taller a boy about 16 and the other a girl, ten maybe eleven. The boy spoke first.

 

“I’m fine you have to help Jayne. I tried to get her away before anything else was done to her but that crazy family of hers just kept hurting her.” The boy said helping Nathan get the young girl down. “It’s her leg and her side.”

 

Beneath the tattered dress Jayne’s ankle was bound in a heavy shackle part of the chain still attached. There was blood on the side of her dress; the boy himself had blood oozing from a wound on his shoulder. Buck stood to help him.

 

“Let’s get you in son. What’s your name”?

 

“Malcolm, Malcolm Reid” I was a stable boy for her mother. Crazy, crazy woman trekked half way across the land just to find Jayne’s father. But I hope she never finds him.”

 

JD and Vin looked at each other as Malcolm continued.

 

“Said she married the guy fourteen years ago then was driven away. Then she found out she was pregnant. Thought it would be the perfect way to get him back. But when Jayne started talking she called her defective and said she’s have to find another way to make the great Chris Larabee hers”

 

Chris stood and had the boy backed against the wall is one swift step.

 

“Where is she? Where is Ella?”

 

Malcolm’s eye widened “You’re, you’re Chris Larabee, your eyes are the way she would describe them.”

 

Chris slammed him harder “Where is she?”

 

“Eagle Bend” He said shaking “Please I’ve never done anything but protect Jayne.”

 

Buck pried Chris off of the boy. “Easy Chris”

 

Malcolm took a step back. “I see you are the right man. Anyone who has met Ella wants to do her harm. May I go in with Jayne?”

 

Buck nodded, Chris just stared.

 

“Stud she can’t be mine she looks about eight years old.” Eight, that was how old Adam was when Ella murdered him and Sarah.

 

Ezra exited the room where he was helping Nathan. “She’s fourteen Chris just very tiny, like Rochelle” 

 

Chris stared into the room where Nathan was checking the girl’s side, Malcolm was next to her holding her hand.

 

“Why would Ella call her defective? She’s small, but so is JD.” Chris managed to say without the fire inside showing.

 

“She stutters.” Ezra said “Quite badly, but Malcolm says once she calms it will soften a bit.” Ezra moved to guide Chris into the room. “He says it also disappears when she sings, and that she sings beautifully.”

 

Chris slowly entered the room. Nathan was wrapping her torso in bandages. Jayne was dozing.

 

“How is she?” Chris asked. Jayne semi-woke at the sound of his voice

           

“She was shot but I got the bullet out, wasn’t in too deep. She also has several broken ribs and her shoulder was so badly dislocated I had to tie it into place to heal. Haven’t even started on her leg”

 

Chris felt his eyes watering. How could anyone do that to someone so young. Ezra entered with more supplies and set some by Nathan then led Malcolm to one side. “Let’s look at that shoulder.”

 

“No I can’t leave her.” Malcolm said defiantly. Chris stood next to the young boy and put his hand on his good shoulder.

 

“I will stay with her.”

 

Malcolm looked up at the rugged ex-gunslinger and nodded before sitting in the chair Ezra indicated.

 

Chris sat beside Jayne’s bedside he took her good hand in his. She timidly turned to face him. Her pale green eyes peeking out of heavily hooded eyelids. A tiny smile creased her lips.

 

“Y..You, I. I. I. Found you.” She said weakly.

 

“I’m here, If I had known, if I had had any inkling of knowledge that you existed. I would never have made you stay with her.”

 

“I fo.f.forgive” with that she was asleep.

 

In the corner Malcolm tried to keep himself from screaming as Nathan dug the bullet out of his arm. He bit down hard of the towel Ezra provided. Finally the bullet was out. Chris looked up as Nathan bandaged his arm.

 

“Malcolm.”

 

“Yes sir”

 

“I am going to stay here with Jayne” The more Chris looked the more he could see how much they looked alike, and how little she looked like Ella. “I would like you to please go with Buck, and the others and tell them everything you know about Ella and what her plans are.”

 

The young boy nodded

 

            “I heard a lot, it was always easy for me to hide and listen. My brother Charles also heard a lot. Until one of Ella’s men killed him. Said he stole money, he did but it was so I could buy medicine to clean Jayne’s leg. Ella and the men, they liked to hurt Jayne, her crying made them laugh. I always took care of her the best I could.”

 

            “And I thank you.” Chris said as Buck came in. He took Malcolm and led him to Rochelle’s.

 

            “Nathan. Is she really going to be ok.” Chris asked looking up at the healer who was washing up.

 

            “If we can keep infection away, and that young man has done a good job of that. She is yours Chris I see you in her”

 

            “I thought she was dead” Nathan turned to look at him “after the initial letter that she sent fourteen years ago she sent another. Said she was pregnant, said that it was her little keepsake of me. Then a two years later she sent another on, said she was tired of being a mother. I gathered from what the rest of the letter said I figured she had killed the child.”

 

Nathan nodded. He remembered a day, well it was more like a week thirteen years ago when Chris nearly drank himself to death. That was probably the time. It took a visit from Billy and the birth of Nathan’s first child to bring Chris back.

 

            “She didn’t and now you have a lovely daughter.” Nathan said. “She needs new clothes. She’s about Rochelle’s size but I don’t think a young lady would want something that fancy for everyday use. She may fit one of Helen’s dresses.”

 

            “No not a dress we have to hide her, and most likely Malcolm he’s probably top of Ella’s hit list right now. I’ll get Ezra to get her some pants and a shirt. She may even fit some of Jaslina’s stuff, though it may be a bit big. Do you think it would be ok to move her out to JD’s?

 

            “If we are gentle. Casey and Rain can look after her, I’ll send along some supplies.”

 

            Chris nodded. Ezra came from cleaning Nathan’s tools and Chris sent him to pick up the clothing for Jayne, said Jaslina and Rochelle could dress her. Ezra nodded and left, said he would also pick up some new clothes for Malcolm. Buck returned from the restaurant and sat by Chris.

 

            “Ella’s crazy.” He said putting his feet up on an empty bed. “She’s mostly been holed up in Louisiana. Malcolm said that’s where she started employing him and his brother. Malcolm as a stable boy and servant, his older brother Charlie as a wagon master for all the heists they’d pull. They have an older brother William but he’s back east and they can’t get a hold of him. Malcolm’s main job was taking care of the horses but he also devoted a lot of time to Jayne.  Hell Chris I think he loves her. “

 

            Chris just nodded “And what about Ella”

 

            “She’s right now either holed up in Eagle Bend at the McClusky ranch or in Fisher River she still owns a place there. Malcolm wasn’t privy to the inner workings of the plan, those were said behind guarded doors. Charlie had been a part and the plan to free Jayne and find you was his. He and Malcolm were in the middle of discussing the plan when Rimer Walters, Ella’s new right hand man, came to confront Charlie about the missing money. Malcolm did say that Ella is not just coming after you but all of us, the town and anyone who stands in her way. She’s planning to wipe Four Corners from the map.”

 

            “She ain’t even going to get near enough to try.” Chris said “We are going to get Jayne and Malcolm changed and get them out to JD and Casey’s. Buck I want you to take Ezra, Josiah, and Jaslina and head to Fisher River, I’m going to head up to McClusky’s with Vin, Nathan, and JD. Kyle and the other deputies can guard the town with Rochelle.”

 

            “You think it’s wise to split up.”

           

            “We have to, what happens we all go to Eagle Bend and she’s sitting in Fisher River waiting to take the town. Splitting up is best. If you’re worried about JD he can go with you and I’ll take Jaslina, in fact I’ll take Jaslina you take JD. I want to keep an eye of Jaslina.”

 

            Buck nodded. “Do you think THAT is wise. Wouldn’t that set off Ella?”

 

            “That’s the plan.”

 

            Buck stood

           

            “First you don’t want her helping now you put her in direct danger.”

 

            “She won’t be not really. You know once Jaslina gets all that hair of her’s up under that hat practically no one knows she’s a woman.”

 

            It was true, the minute she hid her hair her small, not very well endowed frame looked more like that of a young boy then a slender lady. Chris just hoped that what he had in mind would work.

 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

            Casey and Rain helped Nathan get Jayne settled into one of the beds. The moving had been quite painful for her and so she was now dozing in a laudanum induced sleep. Malcolm sat like a centurion beside her, his arm held close to him by his sling. Chris kissed Jayne’s forehead.

 

            “I will be back”

 

            With that he left. Buck’s group had already set out for Fisher River and now Chris and the others were on their way to visit one Elroy McClusky. The crew had had a run in with him before. He wasn’t a bad guy, just more of a misled one. Someone like Ella and her wiles could easily persuade Elroy to do just about anything.

 

            Jaslina rode between Nathan and Vin. She didn’t really look at Chris. Not that she was mad at him, though they had had another argument shortly before leaving. She wasn’t too sure what was going though that man’s head. But she couldn’t blame him what he must be going though, emotionally, mentally, it really showed how tough we was.

 

            He had asked her to keep her hair tucked under her hat at all times. It was hot, it was itchy and she was irritable. They had the longer ride. Eagle Bend was a full days ride East from Four Corners. The McClusky Ranch was about a two hours ride west of the town. The others would be heading to Fisher River, a town that was much younger but a little larger. It was about half way to Eagle Bend with a slight division North. The ride was about six hours shorter but to search the town would be harder. The locals were more tight lipped then the ones in Pergatorio. Not even Ezra was able to get anything out of them the last trip there, well until Vin and Jaslina had tapped into some of Ezra’s funds then they were very talkative.

 

**~The Plan Revealed~**

 

            It was nightfall when the small group reached the town of Fisher River. Buck instructed JD to go see if he could get them a room for the night and some bedding for the horses. They wanted their presence known. They needed answers, the sooner the better.

 

            Ezra, Josiah and Buck headed over to the saloon. There was a piano player, a lady singing, and a bartender, but only a handful of patrons. A rare sight for this town. The people didn’t just look up as they entered they sort of jumped. The men just looked at each other as they headed to the bar.

 

            “We don’t want no trouble boys.” The bartender stated as they took a place at the bar.

 

            “We’re not looking for trouble we just want answers Brother” Josiah replied in his best comforting tone.

 

            “We didn’t want nothing to do with her. Our men don’t want to do it but she threatened the town, she said she would burn it down. Her men already burned down the church to prove a point.” The bartender said as he shook

 

            “Whoa slow down, I’m a little lost.” Buck said “what’s going on”

 

            JD burst through the doors. “Buck we have to get to Eagle Bend and back home, it’s a setup”

 

            The men turned to face him

 

            “She blackmailed the young men of the town to join her, they are heading to destroy Four Corners to free up Ella’s gang to ambush Chris at McClusky’s”

 

            The men started for their horses.

 

            “How does she know Chris went to McClusky’s?” Ezra asked aloud what the other two men were thinking.

           

“One of the new deputies is a spy, the new one we just hired, Rodney, He’s the husband of Ella’s new best friend.”

           

“Kyle and the others can protect the town, we need to get to Eagle Bend!” Buck said as the others mounted. “With any luck we can catch up to them just before the Bend”

 

            =-=-=-=-=-

           

Jaslina tried not to cry as the gun went off. Weasel was not her own horse but it always was upsetting when a horse needed to be but down. They had been riding hard making good time when Weasel’s leg buckled beneath him, into a hole below him. Nathan was able to safely dismount without injury, but the damage to Weasel was done, his right front leg was broken, the bone was sticking out at a sharp angle. Nathan sat and comforted the horse, Vin was the one to put the poor thing out of its misery.

 

Jaslina wiped away some budding tears and moved forward for Nathan to join her on P’aw Soat, Chris had barely moved from his lead position on the trail. He was mad. Not at Nathan but at fate, they had been making great time and were ahead of schedule now this was costing time, at least with traveling through the night they would have daylight on their side when they came upon the ranch.

 

With Nathan and Vin remounted the four were on their way.

**~The City Ablaze~**

 

            The riders came silently and swiftly. They knew the holes in the patrol and with all pocket watches reading midnight the first torch was lit. They started in the Center of town, The Sheriff’s office. Kyle and three others were inside, Rochelle had intercepted a letter that Rodney was sending out. They had been in the process of deciding his punishment when the flames spread. Kyle and the deputies took off, fate decided Rodney’s fate, the cell keys were on the first wall to burn, the cell doors were unbreakable and so Rodney was left to burn.

 

            Mary and Billy were heading up a group that was trying to put out the fires before they grew too large. The deputies had their hands full rounding up the men, most begged and pleaded not to be shot, the stated over and over again that this was not their idea they had to do this or else see their own town in flames.

           

With no jail, Tiny offered the open stalls in the livery, men were tied up and corralled in the far stall with two deputies on guard.

 

            Rochelle had run to get Rylan from the church. He had not gone to Casey’s it would be too crowded for him, instead he was told not to let anyone into the church and not to leave till Josiah or Jaslina returned. Edward a want to be Deputy would stay as well.

           

Rochelle gasped as the flames climbed high above the steeple, she ran inside to find Edward and Rylan attempting to pack away the books to rescue them.

 

            “Edward, Rylan leave them we have to get out of here.” Rochelle said also picking up a bag.

 

            “Josiah just got these” Rylan said indicating the new hymn books

 

            “Ok but come on books can be replaced you can’t” Rochelle said Rylan nodded and the three headed out. A Meow stopped Rylan.

 

            “Bah-O” Rylan said stopping, the cat, named Bah-O (Kiowa for Cat) was Rylan’s pet it mostly lived in their house but would wander to the church.

 

            “I’ll get Bah-O” Rochelle said handing her bag to Edward, she could see the dumb cat perched on the pulpit. “Come here Bah” it leapt to the altar “this is not a game Bah”

           

It went to jump down and Rochelle caught him

           

“Got ya sucker” She headed down the aisle. She was in the vestibule when she heard the crack. It got dark and it got warm.

 

            Mary heard the screams before she saw the church. The group of firefighters had the town under control and they were heading to help the church. What they found was horrifying. Rylan was sitting with the books and Bah-O crying. Edward was beside him, moaning in pain his arms as black as the night. Rochelle where was Rochelle?

 

            Billy knelt my Rylan to try and calm him, Mary went to Edward as the others started to douse what was left of the collapsed church.

 

            “Tell Ezra I’m sorry.” Edward muttered out “I tried to get her, I tried.”

 

            Realization hit as Mary looked at the blaze before her. Rochelle had been inside.

 

            As Rylan calmed he told Billy what had happened.

 

            Kyle came and Rylan ran to him. Kyle held him close.

 

            “Is Jasilina coming back?” He asked

 

            Kyle nodded “Yes she is.”

 

It was nearing 3 am when the fires were nothing but smoke. Edward had passed in Mary’s arms, Kyle, Billy and a deputy name Joseph were able to retrieve Rochelle’s body from what was left of the vestibule. Ms. Potter had taken Rylan to the clinic to lay down, he was starting to develop a cough. Rain was sent for to try and help the injured. There were several other townsfolk dead. Most killed by the flames or falling debris. The clinic and saloon were both full of those that were injured by either flames or falls. Mary needed to get word to the Seven.  Kyle dispatched Joseph in hope he could get them to turn around.          

 

            Mary stood in the center of the town there were buildings gone here and there, most were saved, most could be rebuilt. How were they going to tell Ezra, tell little Iris, that Rochelle was dead.

            Mary headed to the livery, best she go help Casey.

 

**~Red Sky at Dawn~**

            They hardly had any sleep, in fact Chris had none. He NEEDED to get to the ranch to get answers. Vin studied the sky, the sheer and utter redness of it, redder then any sunrise he has seen. The Indian tribes he had lived with would say a sky like this was a bad sign, it meant blood had been spilt that night, innocent blood.

            Vin dared not tell Chris, the man didn’t need any more, between having to but down Weasel and Jaslina getting sick last night, the group didn’t need any more stress. Best not worry their fearless leader anymore.

            Jaslina had switched places with Nathan. This allowed Nathan (the better rider) to control P’aw Soat, leaving Jaslina, the better shot, more open.

            The thunder seemed to be coming from the ground, but the sky was clear.  Dust on the curve brought the riders to attention. There was dust from behind as well. As the men neared, the four knew exactly what they were riding into.

            On the ledge above the trail Buck, Ezra, JD, and Josiah could see the riders surrounding their friends. The first shot rang off and the lead ambusher fell. Buck really wished he could switch places with Vin. The sharpshooter would be able to make a world of difference up here, Buck was better on the ground.

            As more gunfire erupted from below, the four took off to join in the fight.

 

            Vin cried out as Peso fell. The bullet in the rump was not enough to permanently injure him but it was enough for Peso to lose his balance, sending Vin crashing to the ground first then landing on him. The cry came as Vin felt the bones in his lower leg give way under the weight of the horse. As Peso stood Vin grabbed onto the saddle painfully pulling himself back into the saddle as the gunfire settled. Buck, when did he get here, was sitting on Bevis, both rider and horse were covered in blood, from the looks of it, he blood was coming from Buck’s leg.

            Jaslina was on the ground holding JD. The younger member of the team had a wound in his side.  Vin looked to where Chris, still sitting sentinel on Pony, was starring. Riding up in gig wagon was Ella, complete with mourning dress.

            “Hello my love” She said nearing Chris

            “Go to hell”

            “Now, now Chris, let’s not fight, after all this time, no love?”

            “I was a fool to love you, you are sick and twisted.

            “You don’t look so good Christopher.” Ella said nearing.

            “I’m better then you will be.” Chris said. In truth he felt awful a bullet had grazed his head and even he was amazed he was still conscious.

            “Eight men against little helpless damsel me. There’s what several of my men left. No big handsome Hero lawman is going to kill a lady in front of witnesses. ”

            “Well you do have to be stopped Ella”

            “My men would never let me stay locked up till trial, so we are at an impasse Mr. Larabee.”

            “You are not going to trial. And you are right, a man should never shoot a lady. But you are wrong. I didn’t bring only men.”

            Ella’s confusion was short lived as she saw the movement. Jaslina stood from beside JD. In the same action she removed her hat allowing her hair to fall freely over her shoulders.

Once standing Jaslina brought her gun up. Ella let out a sound of shock and disbelief. One of Ella’s men also raised his gun.

            Chirs let out the breath he was holding, in a split second years of pain and torment was over. Jaslina put a bullet in Ella’s head.

            It’s what their last fight had been about before they hit the trial. Chris knew that he wanted Ella dead, but he also didn’t know if he could do it, a man should not kill a woman; it was something that he believed in.  He had caved and said Jaslina could come on one condition, she be the one to kill Ella. Jaslina had flat out refused at first. She had never killed anyone before. She had shot people but never killed. Chris did something he never did, he begged. He had hesitated 15 years ago and was scared he would hesitate again. Jaslina had finally agreed, but on one condition, when this was over and done with, no more killing, Chris was to take a break and raise Jayne, she needed care, and she and Malcolm needed a home. Chris agreed.

            And now it was all done Ella fell back in wagon, Ella’s man let off a shot that sent Jaslina to the ground, Josiah killed that man for his effort. Nathan was off P’aw Soat and beside Jaslina as the rest of the men scattered.

            “I’m fine Nathan.” Jaslina said attempting to stand.

            “So if I poke that hole in your side you gonna laugh?” Nathan asked, Jaslina glared. “I say we use McClusky’s as an overnight. We can ride that far right now, and Chris we need to get you off of Pony.”

            “No thank you I’m fine the way I am, the less the movement the less I want to throw up.”

            “I need to get home to Rylan” Jaslina

            “I want to see my kids” Vin added.

            “Me too.” Buck said, the others looked “Oops Surprise. Wendy’s with child”

            Nathan just sighed.

            “Fine let me patch you up. Jaslina you still ride with me. JD’s with Buck and Chris you ride with Ezra. No argument, even with his shoulder out again he can keep you on Chester.”

            Chris sighed and agreed and Nathan began the patching.

**~A Heart Ripped in Two~**

          Joseph caught up with the eight around noon when they were almost home, Joseph had went to Fisher River first and got held up there. When he saw Ezra he didn’t know what else to do. He blurted it out.

            Ezra went very pale Joseph caught him (Chris held his own) before he could fall off Chester. Joseph got himself on with Chris and Josiah took Ezra. The ride into town was quiet.

            To get to Casey and JD’s house they had to ride though the town. In the daylight the damage was more apparent. The jail, the seamstress, the telegraph, and the stagecoach office were all gone. The hat shop was still standing but a little burnt, so was the general store and the Hotel; the Church was all collapsed and still smoldering.

            Ezra threw up and collapsed into Josiah. Nathan suggested that it would be best to stop at the clinic and have someone ride out to get the others. Townspeople came to meet then as they neared.

            Mary came out of the saloon.

            “The clinic is full now Rain, Emmalina, Wendy and I were able to take care of most of them, and they are resting comfortably. We lost a few others though. We have open beds in the saloon Inez and I set out enough for all of you. Didn’t know how you would all be.”

            Nathan nodded as the deputies helped move the injured in. Nathan went to get washed up. JD looked around, he couldn’t see Casey.

           

            Rain came and sat beside him

            “Casey is upstairs, when Nathan stitches you all up you can go see her, and your beautiful little girl.”

            “She, she had the baby?” JD asked with a weak smile

            “Just this morning.” Rain said as she cut away JD’s shirt to reveal where a large chunk of skin had been removed by a bullet. “Haven’t named her yet, figured she’d wait for you.”

            JD smiled “Buck ya hear that. I’m a Father.”

            Buck smiled. “And you will be a great Father Kid”

            JD passed out the minute the alcohol touched the wound. Emmalina was already washed up and was using her sewing skills to stitch him up. Wendy was attending to Buck, Nathan had Jaslina, and Rain was cleaning up Chris. Josiah had put Ezra’s shoulder back in to place and placed it in sling before leading the man upstairs to see his little girl.

            Kyle came and sat by Jaslina, She had passed out on the trail, the wound was bad, Nathan was eager to get it cleaned for fear that infection would set in.

            Chris was trying to make it upstairs to see Jayne. Rain had told him about the fever that had set in. Joseph and Rain were able to lead him up and place him in a bed by her. Malcolm sat between the two, he promised to keep an eye on Chris while also attending to Jayne.

            Wendy helped Buck to a bed to prop up his bandaged leg. Josiah was carrying JD upstairs to be with Casey. Kyle was curled up by Jaslina holding her close and Rain was checking over Nathan. He and Josiah were bruised and sore but fine. Josiah may have some broken ribs but the big guy would not say anything and Nathan was in no mood to push him to be checked out. Nathan himself had a sore hand but nothing some rest wouldn’t help.

            =-=-=-=

            The scream in the night made everyone jump and sent Chris, Nathan and Josiah running. At first they couldn’t locate the source, then they saw Ezra, standing in front of the church, bottle in one hand, his gun in the other, the sling hanging around his neck.

            He took another swig of liquor and placed the barrel of the gun against his head. Nathan dove to tackle him. They landed with a thud Ezra cried out and pushed at Nathan.

            “Get off of me, leave me alone.” He looked at Josiah “Why? Why? Why did this have to happen. I started believing all your nonsense about God and how he cares.  How could he do this? How could he take away Iris’s mother?”

            Ezra got up and staggered towards Josiah, He attempted to swing a punch but his shoulder was out again and wouldn’t respond.

            “I let her in. Why can I never learn? Everyone I let in, everyone I love has to go away. It’s better I just leave Iris now, she should learn early like I did. She should know that she can never let anyone get close, you lose them, you always end up losing them.”

            Josiah held the crying man. Ezra’s body shook with tears. He loved Rochelle more than anything he had ever loved before, he had that same love for Iris but without Rochelle he was lost.

            “Brother, taking your life is not the answer. Iris needs you. Rochelle died a hero, she knew that you could be strong enough to raise Iris on your own.” Josiah said sitting down on the ground with the man.

            “I can’t, I can’t do it alone.” Ezra said

            “You won’t be alone, you have the whole town.”

            They sat there in the quiet, the only sounds Ezra’s sobs.

**~In the Quietest Moments~**

            It was a few days till Ezra was able to function. Mary helped care for Iris and all the others. Josiah came and helped Ezra with the funeral plans. He had been doing a lot of funerals in the past few days.

            Edward was first, the whole town came out to celebrate the life of the young hero. Rylan sat in the front of the new makeshift church. They had fixed up the hotel and were using while plans were being made to rebuild the church.

            Jaslina and JD were still not able to leave their beds, Kyle was looking after Rylan. Rylan was very upset at all the funerals. But Josiah knew he was most upset about Rochelle’s.

            Her’s would be last, this gave Ezra time to prepare, himself and Iris. Besides Edward and Rochelle most of the men who had died were single men just using Four Corners as a stop on their journey. This did not stop the town from coming out to pay their respects to the men that fought to save their town.

            The morning of Rochelle’s funeral it was raining. Mary and Rain came to check on Ezra and found him crying, Iris holding onto his arm. He was trying to put Iris’s hair in braided pigtails like Rochelle always did and he couldn’t do it. He had become upset and cried.

Mary gave him a big hug and calmly walked him though how to do it.

            “Then finish it off with the clip like this”

            “Thank you. Rochelle said a little girl should always have pigtails.” Ezra wiped his eyes. “I don’t know what to put her in. I don’t even know what to wear. I don’t think I own a single black shirt or jacket.”

            “Then you wear your red jacket. It was Rochelle’s favorite,” Rain said taking it out of the closet. “Iris can wear the dress Rochelle just made her. Iris blue for little Iris.”

            Ezra just nodded, the ladies took Iris to dress her and to leave Ezra to dress. His shoulder was not really stable yet, but if anything happened Nathan was ready to fix it.

            Music started to fill the air as Ezra eased on his jacket. Nearer, My God, to Thee, one of Rochelle’s favorites. Ezra finished getting dressed and headed outside. Rylan was sitting on the sidewalk near the Saloon playing the organ. It was scorched some places and a little sooty, but it still sounded fantastic.

            Rylan stopped as he saw Ezra tears in his eyes.

            “I sorry Ezra. I not want to upset. I, I dug it out last night” Rylan said gathering up his music.

            “It is ok Rylan, It’s beautiful. Rochelle would love it.” Ezra said hugging the youth.  “Will you play for her funeral”

            “The only other church song I know is Amazing Grace,” Rylan said “and Josiah said there are three songs needed”

            “Amazing Grace is fine, and you know Mozart, Rochelle loved Mozart.” Ezra said

            “On an organ?” Rylan said

            “Why not.” Ezra said giving him another hug “Rochelle loved music, no matter what.”

            Rylan smiled and hugged Ezra tight. “I’m gonna go tell Josiah”

            “Ok”

            Ezra turned and saw Mary standing with Iris.

            “You are beautiful my princess”, he said picking her up

            “Is it time to send Momma to heaven?” Iris asked cuddling in to his shoulder.

            “It is” Ezra said the lump building in his throat.

            “She gonna be an angel like Mr. Judge” Iris asked she always called Judge Orion Travis Mr. Judge.

            “She is.” Ezra said the tears now falling as they neared the hotel.

            “It’s ok daddy. I take care of you.” Iris said hugging him.

Like the funerals before the whole town came out. JD and Jaslina were even down from their rooms sitting in wheelchairs in the front row. JD was holding his little girl Nettie on his lap. Iris lit up.

            “Daddy, baby”

            “That’s little Nettie. Maybe after if we ask JD and Casey you could hold her”

            Iris smiled and climbed up on her father’s knee.       

            Ezra held himself together though the funeral, keeping Iris calm.

            He finally broke at the burial. Iris placed the flower on her mother’s coffin, but didn’t like the dirt being thrown on top. She cried and Ezra cried. But surprisingly, holding his daughter close, Ezra finally felt peace.

            The town was quiet that night. Chris was in the process of moving Jayne and Malcolm in with him. Buck and Wendy were making plans to wed sometime before the baby was born. Kyle had asked Jaslina to marry him, she said yes.  

 

**~The Legacy~**

            Three weeks later Buck and Wendy were married, two days later it was announced that Four Corners was officially becoming a town. Buck ran for and won the job as the first mayor of Four Corners. He never lost an election and was Mayor up until his death at age 78.  Chris was his deputy for most of that time, though he did enjoy being grandpa to Jayne and Malcolm’s kids along with Billy’s.

            Vin and Emmalina successfully ran Emmalina’s father’s hat shop after his passing. Until Vin got himself the job as town marshal. JD became Vin’s deputy and Kyle became the new sheriff.

            Jayne and Jaslina took over La Rochelle’s with the help of Wendy’s business knowledge. Wendy’s dress business grew and saw her taking on apprentices. People came from all around to get her dresses.

            Ezra never married again, and instead focused on raising Iris, and building up the saloon. Soon he owned, the saloon and it’s rooms, the hotel, and a theatre. He would bring in acting troops and singers from all around, but his star attraction was Iris and Rylan, he would play and she would sing.

            Nathan bought a new building and soon had a large clinic opened. His first apprentice later was accepted to medical school. He returned as Four Corners first official doctor. Though he still insisted on working FOR Nathan.

            Josiah rebuilt the church again, this time with the help of many hands. After a few years he found a priest to take over the congregation and put his time to helping others in the town as a councillor.

            The years passed and the town grew to became a city. It was more than any of the seven had ever imagined. The last of them stood alone next to his grandkids and great grandkids as the statue was revealed. It was not too fancy just seven statues standing side by side. JD felt tears in his eyes as he looked in the faces of his friends. They looked as good as they did all those years ago. A tear fell as he read the plaque.

“The Magnificent Seven. Guardians of Four Corners”


End file.
